


this is gonna take a long time (and i wonder what's mine)

by Marie



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Baby BatCat, F/M, I Don't Know When This is, if popping in a dislocated shoulder freaks you out stay away, waves vaguely at the series finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28818255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marie/pseuds/Marie
Summary: “You’re an idiot.”“Thank you, Selina. Your words are always a comfort.”“Alfred agrees with me.”
Relationships: Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	this is gonna take a long time (and i wonder what's mine)

“You’re an idiot.”

“Thank you, Selina. Your words are always a comfort.”

“Alfred agrees with me.”

“Yes, I’m sure he does.”

Alfred can only roll his eyes as he makes his way across the cave. Selina has already stripped her suit to her waist, her once-again-short hair wild as she works the sleeve of Bruce’s suit from his very dislocated shoulder.

“Go on then, Miss Kyle, tell me what he’s done this time,” Alfred calls out, shaking his head. He can practically hear Bruce’s eyes rolling and definitely hears the unamused sigh.

“Punched a foot thick steel door,” Selina replies as she glances over her shoulder briefly. One of her hands is holding Bruce’s arm in place as the other finally pulls the sleeve off. “I have a really early appointment with Barb in the morning - this is really inconvenient for me, B.”

“I didn’t ask for your help,” Bruce says, his tone sharp and not at all kind. Selina scoffs as she steadies his arm with both hands. Alfred comes to his other side and helps him lie back.

“You’ve never needed my help,” Selina shoots back. 

She squeezes her hand around his forearm, a small apology, before pushing his arm up and over. The bones squeal as they grind against each other before his arm is back in it’s shoulder socket with a final crunch. Alfred pats Bruce’s good shoulder in comfort before bustling over to the first aid station, hunting through the cupboard for some painkillers.

“You good?” She asks, a steadying hand on his back as she helps him sit upright again. Bruce carefully rolls his shoulder, grimacing slightly at the movement. He nods with a sigh, carefully reaching up to push the rest of his suit from his upper body. Selina nods once before turning and heading to the small changing and bathroom area of the cave.

She’s standing in front of the sink and mirror in her base layer vest and underwear, hands gripping the sides of the basin and her head bowed when she feels the heat of his chest pressing her back, his arms wrapping around her waist and his face burying into the mess of her hair as he stoops over her.

“Sorry.” She feels Bruce’s apology more than hears it. Selina mumbles an acceptance not sure if she really means it.

“Come up to the manor for something to eat? You can take a car back to the city?”

She lifts her head and meets his gaze in the mirror. His eyes are pleading, his lips pulled down in a frown. She quirks an eyebrow and a smile tugs at the corner of her lips. “Or we could try and catch a couple hours of sleep and you could drive me in when you go to work?”

“Sure.”

**Author's Note:**

> While I have popped in a dislocated shoulder in this manner a couple of times, please do not do this! Seek proper medical assistance!


End file.
